<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>虹（三）Part.3 by Blumenkranz1007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421452">虹（三）Part.3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007'>Blumenkranz1007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>我兴</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>虹（三）Part.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺兴以为折腾了一夜，自己会睡的很香，没想到还是自然醒了，扭头看看身边的人，还在睡着，便按看手机屏幕看了几条未读消息。<br/>才七点，这么早。<br/>放下手机，他打算再迷糊一会，就感觉到一根手指在他后背上戳了戳，一扭头，金主不知道什么时候已经醒了。他还没来得及说什么，整个人就被拽进了怀里，嘴唇被对方含住。他怕对方嫌弃自己，便紧紧闭着嘴唇，金主只能用力扶着他的头用嘴唇互相摩擦。<br/>“你干嘛一上来就亲我，我还没刷牙....”<br/>他舔着自己的嘴唇说。<br/>“我看你醒了嘛。”<br/>一睁眼就看见自己最爱的小人躺在身边，除了搂过来亲亲抱抱，金主不知道自己还能做什么。<br/>“我本来想多睡一会儿的。”<br/>“还想睡吗，快睡吧睡吧。”<br/>金主知道自己的小孩平时太累，连好好休息的时间都没有，虽然心里不是这么想的，但还是不忍心连着折腾小孩，让他再睡一会。<br/>“算了，不睡了，睡不着。”<br/>“不睡啦？”<br/>“不睡了。”<br/>金主心里反倒有点高兴，搂着怀里的人手就钻进了他的上衣，摸着胸前那两团软软的肉来回揉了起来。<br/>“你怎么又揉我....”<br/>金主好像特别喜欢他那个地方，没事就把他搂在怀里揉两下。<br/>“因为又香，又软，又性感。”<br/>金主又开始吻他的耳廓，他被吻得直缩脖子。<br/>“性感吗，不觉得我像学生了？”<br/>“不像了。”<br/>金主把他翻过来压在身子下面。<br/>“你骚死了。”<br/>张艺兴白了他一眼，但被金主这么说，心里还有点高兴。金主也不知道他身上究竟有什么魔力，根本就是个完全不谙世事的小孩子，可想到他自己下面就火烧火燎的，他的每一个动作每一句话都像是勾引。<br/>果真美丽无罪。<br/>“昨晚上舒不舒服？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>张艺兴点点头。<br/>“你知道你叫成什么样子了吗，让你小点声也不听，不怕吵到隔壁啊。”<br/>“我忍不住嘛....”<br/>他是真的忍不住，当时脑子像根本不受他的控制一样，呻吟声也压根控制不住从嘴里冒出来，用手捂住嘴巴也没用，干脆放弃了。<br/>“昨天没能进去，今天再试试好不好？”<br/>“啊....现在吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>他没想到金主大清早就想要他，他刚睡醒，还有点犯迷糊。<br/>“好吧。”<br/>算啦，他说怎么样就怎么样好了，自己已经完全是他的人了。<br/>金主把他的上衣脱掉，趴在他胸前那两朵梅花般樱红的乳尖上吮吸舔弄，一只手揉搓着柔软的乳肉，另一只手褪下了他的内裤。<br/>“轻一点....”<br/>小孩被他揉疼了，委屈的看着他，可哪能怪金主呢，看着这雪白隆起的小丘和嫩红的乳珠，任谁也想好好蹂躏一番。<br/>金主低头握住他秀气的阴茎，用手上下套弄起来，他轻声啊啊着，前端很快便开始分泌液体。金主拽过一条毛巾来垫到他的屁股底下，就含住他的阴茎开始为他口交。他很有技巧，用舌头细细描绘着柱身上的沟壑，经过前端的小孔便伸进去舔弄。张艺兴被刺激得绷直了脚背，前端不停地冒水，顺着柱身一直流到后面一张一合的小穴。金主用手指在他穴口附近的褶皱按摩了一会，便伸了一根手指肏了进去。<br/>“嗯....”<br/>他舒服的呻吟起来，不同于昨天被疼痛刺激发出的惊叫。<br/>明显比昨天肏开了许多，金主想。一根手指在里面抽插了几下，就换成了两根。<br/>“啊啊....”<br/>两根手指插入的瞬间，他的声音拔了高，但马上又变成舒服的哼唧声，金主特别喜欢他在床上的这些小反应，这让他产生了不厌其烦变着花样操弄他的欲望。金主渐渐加快了两根手指抽插的速度，穴里流出的水被肏进肏出，在穴口和手指发出噗叽噗叽的声音。他呻吟的变了调，双手无意识地抓着床单和枕头，他听见了自己身下发出的羞耻声音，就和金主给他发过的那些视频里的一样，自己现在也在做着同样的事，被人用手指肏着，被肏出水，被肏出那种淫荡的声音。<br/>“宝宝，换成这个好不好？”<br/>金主哑着嗓子问。<br/>他低头看了看金主的下身，那根肉柱已经勃起的不成样子了。而看着小孩被自己的手指操弄成那副淫荡样子，自己早就忍不住，在内裤里就要射出来。<br/>金主脱下内裤，连安全套都没来得及套上，就扶着阴茎在他穴口周围摩擦起来。两个人的黏液在肉洞附近滴滴答答的淌下来，金主把他的两条腿并起来扛在自己肩上，肉柱夹在雪白的大腿根之间前后抽插起来。柱身分泌的黏液顺着腿根流了他一屁股，他后面痒的厉害，竟开始用两只手扒拉着屁股掰开臀瓣，而他并不知道自己在做什么，只是种本能反应。<br/>“你怎么这么骚啊....小骚货。”<br/>他瞪着两只无辜的眼睛，明明都是他动手做的这些事，怎么反过来说自己是小骚货，自己什么也没做啊。他越这么想着，眼里就越带着委屈巴巴的神情看着金主。<br/>“别看我，把眼睛闭上。”<br/>金主受不了他这样看自己。<br/>骚东西，现在就肏你。<br/>他把滚烫的柱身对准他泥泞不堪的狭窄穴口，在外面蹭了蹭就缓缓肏了进去。<br/>“啊啊啊....疼，出去，你出去....”<br/>连一半也没进去，小孩就哭着喊要他出去，两条小腿不停地乱蹬，身子也扭来扭去的，看看脸蛋，已经挂上了泪珠。金主上前把他搂在怀里，把他的两条腿搭在自己的大腿根上，温柔的吻着他的嘴唇，小孩马上被亲的晕乎乎的，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。金主用手揉着他的胸脯，下面又一次挺进他的身体。他疼的紧紧咬着牙，皱紧了眉头，泪珠像串着珍珠的线一般从眼角往下掉。<br/>“宝贝，宝贝不怕，很快就好了，很快你就会舒服的，忍一下好吗？”<br/>他咬着牙点头。他无条件的信任身上这个人，从一开始就是，从他答应做自己男朋友的那一刻就是，他会爱自己，永远都不会伤害自己，所以自己才能肆无忌惮，恃宠而骄的做任何他想做的事。这个人是他爱的人啊，他也爱自己，所以想要这样做，想要自己的身体，怎么能让对方知道自己有多爱他呢，那就为他打开身体吧。<br/>这么想着，他下面竟出了好些水，那根巨大的东西瞬间得到了鼓励似的，慢慢整个儿没入了那个粉嫩的小洞。<br/>他像被撕裂了一般，整个人张着嘴唇说不出话来，从下体传来一阵阵剧痛，但他同时又体会着容纳爱人的快感。<br/>“不要动....”<br/>他轻声说着。<br/>“抱着我，就这样抱着我....不要动。”<br/>金主没有动，把他紧紧搂在怀里，他知道自己的小人正在体会这种合而为一的感觉。<br/>“老婆。”<br/>金主在他耳边轻轻叫了一声。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>张艺兴软软糯糯的应了一声，转过头来看着金主，眼睛里水汪汪，亮晶晶的，像有光。<br/>“老婆，老婆。”<br/>金主在他身体里动了起来，每叫一声老婆下面就送进去一点。他也好像配合对方似的，每被肏一下就呻吟一声，呻吟的金主魂儿都要没了。一开始下面还是被撕裂的痛感，后来便好像麻木了，身体逐渐适应了那根东西的尺寸，也越来越适应两个人之间的节奏。他觉得这辈子不会再有任何一件事让他有这样的感觉，那根东西在操弄他的时候是有痛感的，每操一下他都不想再有第二次，想让对方从自己身体里出去，而更可怕的是那东西带给自己的快感竟大于痛感，以至于为了贪恋那快感而忍受痛楚。这种可怖的感觉远远大于被两根手指肏穴，他几乎要被这种令人上瘾的扭曲快感拉进无边的深渊里。<br/>在那根阴茎滑出穴口的瞬间，他起身紧紧搂住金主的脖子，疯了一般吻着他的嘴唇，像在索取什么东西，舌头在他口腔里胡乱纠缠着。金主被他这个举动惊了一下，抱着他按在床单上又一次整根肏了进去。他整个人快被肏的失去意识，紧紧搂着金主的脖子，全身都是汗，两条腿勾着对方的腰。喉咙里发出的也是胡乱的叫喊和呻吟，身子早跑出被窝扭到了床头上，臀肉被拍打的泛了红，每撞一下从嗓子里发出的都是因撞击而碎裂的呻吟，下面的软洞也可怜兮兮的被肏翻出红色的嫩肉，垫在屁股下的枕巾也乱七八糟湿的不成样子。<br/>“宝贝对不起，我没戴安全套.....”<br/>金主吻着他湿漉漉的脸蛋，一双眼睛迷离的失去了焦距。<br/>“我得射在外面。”<br/>金主缓缓从他身体里退了出去，在他的洞口射了出来，精液滴滴答答流在了枕巾上。<br/>他张着嘴唇，半天没缓过神来，下面的小洞也像是没缓过来，还在一张一翕往外冒着水。<br/>金主在他身边躺下，搂了搂怀里的人，他像是被肏坏了，眼神木木的，嘴唇因为刚才的剧烈呼吸而干得出了裂缝。金主突然紧张起来，小傻子这个反应，感觉像是自己强暴了他一样。会不会真的生自己的气了？自己是不是对他太粗暴了？自己就该一边问着他的感受一边慢慢来的，都怪自己那根东西，精虫上脑就什么也顾不得了，自己最怕的就是给他留下阴影啊。<br/>“老婆，是不是疼了？”<br/>“老婆，说句话吧，我是不是太粗暴了？下次不这样了，不这样了啊。”<br/>张艺兴抬头看了他一眼，又把小嘴撅起来。<br/>“疼....”<br/>“老婆，对不起啊....”<br/>“疼是疼，但我早想好了的，疼也要给你。”<br/>他说完便搂着金主的腰，把头埋在金主胸前。<br/>“你要的话，我就给，别人我都不愿意。”<br/>他攥着小拳头在金主怀里说着。<br/>他总是这样，心里怎么想的就要原原本本说出来，露骨的让人手足无措。这世界上哪来这么凑巧的事，歪打正着就把这个晶莹剔透的宝贝送到他跟前，这要花上他几辈子的运气？<br/>“你是不是想跟我结婚啊？”<br/>金主抬起他的下巴问道。<br/>“不可以吗....”<br/>他茫然的瞪着两只大眼睛望着金主。<br/>这小孩居然真的考虑过这件事，睡过了就开始想要结婚的事情了，可拿他怎么办啊。<br/>“我们的小孩会受歧视的。”<br/>“把他带到美国去，我也可以....跟你一起去美国....”<br/>“我们可以在拉斯维加斯领证。”<br/>“真的吗？”<br/>“真的。”<br/>张艺兴没再往深处考虑，只是单单有人对他说这样的话，他已经很满足了。他幸福的脸通红，在金主怀里傻乎乎的笑着。<br/>“去洗澡吧，我和你一起。”<br/>金主说。<br/>他点点头，抓起身边的内裤套上，摇摇晃晃的下了地，没想到从下体传来的痛感让他每走一步都如同针扎一般。他装着没事一样走进浴室，关上浴房的门，打开水龙头，让哗啦啦的热水从头顶浇在身上。<br/>他没穿拖鞋，光脚站在地上的瓷砖上，冰凉冰凉的。他都快洗了一半，才听见金主打开卫生间的门，站在浴房门口。<br/>“快进来啊。”<br/>他在浴室里喊。<br/>“你先洗吧，我不进去了。”<br/>金主隔着玻璃门在外面说道。<br/>搞什么嘛，张艺兴在心里嘀咕，一把推开浴室的门，看见金主正光着身子在浴房外面傻站着。<br/>“你不冷啊。”<br/>张艺兴噗嗤笑出了声，拉着金主的胳膊把他拽了进来，拿着花洒朝他喷着热水。<br/>“你洗完了没有？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>张艺兴还一身泡沫没冲掉。金主从他手里接过花洒，给他冲洗身上的泡沫。<br/>“不是说好一起洗澡的嘛，怎么站在那里也不进来。”<br/>张艺兴身上的泡沫已经冲的差不多了，金主还拿着花洒给他热乎身子。<br/>“我洗完了，该你了。”<br/>他又从金主手里接过花洒，往金主身上浇着热水。金主只是看着他，湿漉漉的黑发耷拉在额头上，浑身都是晶莹的水珠，粉红色的小乳尖，严格的自律而练就的漂亮腹肌，顺着小腹到胯骨而凸起的淡青色血管，他的干净宝贝，世界上最单纯干净的宝贝。他一把抱住这个宝贝，吻上他全是水的湿漉漉的嘴唇。<br/>“知道我为什么不愿意进来吗？”<br/>金主咬着他的嘴唇说。<br/>“因为我怕我看见你，就想在这里再肏你一次。”<br/>他让张艺兴转过身去背对自己，两手撑着瓷砖墙壁，一手握着他的腰，一手套弄起他耷拉在腿间的性器。<br/>“是不是还疼呢？”<br/>金主抱着他在他耳边问。<br/>张艺兴点点头。<br/>要不是怕他疼，他恨不得马上把他推到墙壁上再干他一次。<br/>就这样一手撸着性器，一手摸着他的身体，张艺兴又一次颤抖着射在了他的手里，精液随着水流被一起冲走了。<br/>他是被金主抱着走出浴室的，几番折腾他完全没有了力气，这比在健身房挥汗如雨还要累。<br/>“我去给你买点吃的。”<br/>金主说。<br/>“这次可别迷路了啊。”<br/>张艺兴笑着说。</p><p>金主走了，他便打开手机回复起消息，又无聊的刷了一会网页，才感觉到下体传来一阵阵隐痛。<br/>“我疼。”<br/>他给金主发消息。<br/>“对不起啊老婆。”<br/>“我买点药回去。”<br/>他看着金主发来的消息，把头埋在胳膊里傻笑，明明下面还疼着，还是觉得好幸福。<br/>没过一会，他就听见金主敲门的声音，他光着脚“哎哟”“哎哟”的跑过去开门，看见金主手里提着四五个袋子，里面全是好吃的。<br/>“你买了什么呀？”<br/>“一些当地小吃。”<br/>金主把好吃的放在桌子上，打开了电视。<br/>“快吃，吃饱了我给你上药。”<br/>“哦。”<br/>他乖乖打开金主买的东西，一样吃了一口。<br/>“吃完了。”<br/>“不行。”<br/>“我没有胃口....”<br/>真是个小祖宗。<br/>“不吃就算了吧，我给你上药。”<br/>张艺兴乖乖回到床上躺好，脱下自己的内裤。金主拨开他的膝盖分开双腿，下面的穴口通红一片，还微微肿了起来。金主心里一软，凑上去亲了一口，他被痒的直往后躲。<br/>“你干嘛....上药就好好上药。”<br/>可金主没听他的，顺着他的大腿根又一路亲了上去。<br/>“还没有好好亲过你。”<br/>金主说，现在他想吻遍他的身体。<br/>张艺兴又傻了，活脱脱像个任人摆布的木偶，由着金主吻他的锁骨，乳尖，小腹，大腿，甚至连脚趾都不放过。<br/>“把胳膊抬起来。”<br/>张艺兴乖乖的照做了，金主把他的两只手固定在头顶，他发出一声惊呼。<br/>真敏感，金主想，吻了吻他的胳膊，开始舔他雪白的腋窝，舔完腋窝又舔他的脖子，他突然发出一声软软的呻吟。金主知道他脖子敏感，一直挑逗他那里，又转而舔舐他的耳朵，舌头伸进他的耳廓舔弄着，又轻咬他的耳垂。他快被折磨的受不了了，一直喘着粗气，小脸憋的通红。金主用手指挑起他脖子上那条细细的银质项链，嫌它妨碍自己吻他的脖颈，便放在他嘴唇上让他自己咬着，自己继续在他脖子上留下印记。他的皮肤又白又敏感，轻轻用嘴嘬一下就会留下痕迹，此时他的胸口脖颈已经被金主留下大大小小不知道多少个吻痕了，金主看着他身上泛红的一片，心中浮上强大的占有欲。身下的人早就被他吻得晕晕乎乎不知道东南西北了，用手摸一把身下，又湿得不成样子。<br/>“我是不是又湿了....”<br/>他又用那种软软糯糯的声音问金主。<br/>“是。”金主趴到他身边，“你又湿了，小骚东西。”<br/>“可是我真的不能再做了....”<br/>他竟委屈起来，觉得对不起金主，爱人想要他，他却满足不了对方，而明明把他下面搞得又红又肿是金主才对。<br/>“不做了，我们不做了，刚才只是想让你好好舒服一会儿。”<br/>金主说。<br/>嘴上说不做，那都是假的，他下面早就又硬了，要不是太心疼自己的小孩，怕不是要把人翻来覆去肏个几十遍几百遍。<br/>不过他张艺兴也想过，如果金主硬是想要他，不管多疼自己也会给，多少次也给，如果自己有那个功能，连孩子都愿意给他生。</p><p>上完药，两个人迷迷糊糊搂在一起又睡着了，醒来已经是晚上了，金主提议两个人出去逛逛。<br/>晚上还好，带上口罩，再戴个低沿的渔夫帽，不太容易被认出来。<br/>两个人去饭店吃东西，找了个角落的位置，点了一桌子菜，张艺兴看见菜谱上有个照片，上面是一大块烤面包，上面还有冰淇淋，就嚷着要吃这个，一桌子菜也不好意思退，就硬是点了。菜上来以后，张艺兴傻眼了。<br/>“这么大的面包啊....”<br/>“这可是你点的，要全吃了哦。”<br/>后来张艺兴只把上面的冰淇淋吃了，面包就吃了一小口。<br/>吃完饭两个人又在就近的商场转了转，张艺兴看见玩的东西就走不动路，金主还在夹娃娃机里夹了两个玩具给他。<br/>“哇哦....你好厉害啊。为什么我从小就玩这个，一次都没夹到过....”<br/>他嘟着嘴抱着金主给他的玩具，路上还看见好几个他代言的品牌的广告牌，他拉着金主的袖子扭头就走。一月份的广州竟下起雨来，出了商场，两个人都没带伞，路边有老人在人流密集的人行横道上卖伞。金主把外套脱下来，两个人手拉着手，边大笑边跑着回了酒店。</p><p>很多年以后，张艺兴回忆起那几天，很多细节都已经不记得了，脑海中唯一清晰的就是那场突如其来的雨。而2019年，也注定成为他人生中不平凡的一年。</p><p>-TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>